Queen of Hearts
by arai8
Summary: My first ever fanfic,  Hermione/Oliver possibly slight OOC  rated T/ M in some parts for language and possible sexual content in later chapters so be warned.  Ron cheated on Hermione, now she is rebuilding her life piece by piece.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of hearts

Chapter 1: Waking in a lonely house

Oliver slowly roused from his slumber with his alarm shrieking to quicken him, moaning in protest he shut the foul thing off and looked at the time it showed, 9:30 he sighed and got up to make his way towards the bathroom for a shower, today was going to be a long day he thought to himself.

Once washed and dressed Oliver went to his door to collect his muggle post, nothing amongst it aroused any interest and he put it down on the table while he prepared himself breakfast he fried up some bacon and eggs and had just sat down to eat when he heard the 'tap_ tap tap 'that_ signalled the arrival of 'The Daily Prophet'. Oliver got up and let the owl in through the window, paid the owl the correct money and went back to his breakfast , only opening the paper after he was finished to see his face plastered all across its pages again " God damn that Skeeter woman!" he shouted to the empty house. This fact hit him like a ton of bricks as he sank back into his chair, he was alone, all across Rita Skeeter's section of the paper scandalous lies about his love life screamed at him.

The paper read: _Keeper can't catch a keeper Quidditch team Puddlemere United keeper Oliver Wood, seen sneaking out of yet another young lady's home after a disastrous one-night stand. Commitment issues girls? Your answer YES! I Rita Skeeter tried to talk to wood but was told that I should "go to hell" and to "stop spreading lies" well, all my readers know that my information and articles are 100 per cent TRUTH! And that it is a well known fact that famed bachelor Oliver Wood has had many so called relationships that have lasted no longer that a fizzing wizbee. Giving you love, life and all the gossip you could ask for,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Oliver wondered how long the treacherous woman would drag his name through the mud for, a small part of himself whispered "but she does have a point." Oliver was shocked at this revelation; he hadn't had a serious relationship since the war was over, he lived alone and every relationship he had had since was with women who could barely avoid being called whores and even with these women it had been just meaningless sex, no feelings, no thoughts, just sex. "god almighty," Oliver was speaking to himself " I really need to get a girlfriend and not one of those cheap slag's that I normally go out with , no I need someone the opposite, someone who cares for me and who won't just do me cause they want money." A thought suddenly hit him "I need someone like that Granger girl from school." And with this in mind Oliver shrugged on his jacket and left for diagon ally

All away across London, Hermione Granger was moving her things into a small flat overlooking The River Thames and sighed to herself, she had just broken up with Ron, her boyfriend of two years that apparently 'loved' her. "Huh! Some love that was when you end up sleeping with that slut lavender brown isn't it my dear Ronald." She was still bitter, it felt as if when she walked in and saw them Ron had personally reached into her chest, ripped out her heart and crushed it into a million tiny little crystals. She sighed again "you know I suppose I always knew he was cheating on me, all the sneaking around staying at work late." Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch and rested there for a few minutes then went back to unpacking her things, resolving to forget Ron completely.

Unfortunately her plans of forgetfulness crashed down around her when she found one of Ron's shirts amongst her clothes "Damn it! I need something sweet and cake like." With that she realized that she had no idea where to go in muggle London but remembered that there was an ice-cream parlour in diagon ally and apperated there quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I just wanted to thank the people, who have added my story to their subscription list and the very kind review by LeeArt. It really means a lot to me as this my first story and this was my first review. I also apologize profusely for making such a silly mistake as to call Diagon Alley – Diagon Ally, a silly mistake that I thank you for correcting me on. Anyways as they say in show business 'the show must go on!' and so it shall...

Chapter two: Heart of gold

Oliver bustled through the busy street of Diagon Alley; he smiled as he passed Ollivander's wand shop. It had been rebuilt since the war and now you couldn't even tell that five years ago it had been broken, no ripped apart by Voldemort in order to seek the knowledge of the wand maker and find the elder wand. Now it was looking inviting, a happy place for the new witches and wizards to purchase their first wand and really believe that they must be magic. Oliver chuckled at the memory of himself picking up the wand that he had been given and being delighted by the firework display it put on, the wand chooses the wizard and that wand chose him.

Oliver was suddenly pulled out of his memory when he was knocked into by a very irate looking, particularly bushy – haired witch, there was a mumbled apology before the woman was off dodging in amongst the masses and losing her in the crowd, Oliver wondered why she looked so familiar when he noticed she had dropped her lipstick, he quickly cast a summoning charm before it could be trampled before he started off after the witch, who Oliver thought was beautiful, well in the limited time he had to look at her she had looked so, he wondered where she had gone to.

Oliver looked down at the lipstick in his hand it was a L'Oreal Paris studio secrets coral shade number 830, he started in Flourish and Blotts as it was closest and asked the man behind the cash register if the woman had been in, "No, sorry nobody came in with that description."

"That's alright, I just wonder where she got to." Oliver said in reply.

With that Oliver left the shop and wandered down the street hoping that the witch had stopped outside one of the other shops to look at something that had caught her eye in the window but his search went to no avail. He decided to double back on himself and walk down to the other end of the street, towards Gringotts and it was only while passing Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour that out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of luscious pink lips although they were not just pink, they were coral 830.

Hermione sat demolishing a massive plate of strawberries and cream ice cream outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour when a sinfully sly, sexy and seductive voice behind her purred "ah, I have found you at last Ms. Coral 830."

Hermione blushed as she was not used to being talked to this way and as she turned to ask the man how he knew what lipstick she was wearing and... Whoa! Calm yourself Hermione, she was thinking rabidly, just because he is the definition of sexy, you MUST not undress him in your mind or jump him right here and now. "How did you know what lipstick I was wearing?" she asked trying not to pant

"Well you dropped it, that's why," Oliver purred again. Hermione literally felt her hormones kick in and so she started chanting a mantra in her mind do not ask him to be the father of your babies, over and over she told herself this until she was sure it would not slip out.

"And you took the time out of your day to find me and give it back?" Hermione asked shocked, it wasn't every day you met such a gentleman.

"Well yes," Oliver replied "that and the fact that I swear I know you from somewhere," "we haven't by any chance slept together have we?" his voice was almost a whisper at his question

"Uhh..." oh lord Hermione "No I'm pretty sure I would have remembered that."

"So am I darling, I'm pretty hard to forget." Oliver's seductive tone whispered.

Hermione found herself flustered, did he just say he was pretty hard? No! He said hard to forget, oh boy!

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" Hermione quickly came out of her dirty thoughts.

"It's Wood," he said as he bent down to take her hand and kiss her knuckle, "Oliver Wood."

Hermione gasped. It was Oliver Wood, resident hottie of Hogwarts, the hunk of Gryffindor Tower and more importantly the young man who in Hermione's time there had the starring role in many of her fantasies alone... or with his friends.

"Oliver it's been a long time, it's me Hermione." She greeted her old friend and occasional dream lover.

"Hermione as in Granger?" Oliver was shocked, here was the girl he had a crush on since her second year at school, he had never done anything about it, and it was only a schoolboy crush. "When did you drop the bookworm and get sexy?" Oliver asked her, his tone was playful but there was meaning behind the words. He watched as she blushed and muttered something he couldn't make out.

Hermione quickly changed the subject "so are you still playing for Puddlemere United?" she knew from her time at school that the best way to distract boys was to talk about quiddich, and to distract girls you talked about boys so she rather unsubtly geared their conversation towards the wizarding sport.

"Yeah I am, actually I'm their full time keeper now," Oliver said modestly "maybe I'll see you at a game sometime?"

Hermione smiled as he went back to his flirting "I think I might enjoy that." She answered. Quiddich would take her mind off of Ron and she could probably use a day out "I'll see if I can get tickets, when's your next game?"

"This Saturday." Oliver answered and realized that he was still holding the lipstick "oh! Your lipstick!" he put the lipstick down on the table and his heart jumped when he received one of Hermione's beautiful smiles.

"Oliver you must have a heart of gold, I'll be seeing you this Saturday then?" Hermione copied Oliver's seductive tone

"Definitely! I've got to go pick up some new robes now but I'll see you there!" Oliver beamed and Hermione giggled as he ran off waving over his shoulder, he was like a boy who's just asked the prettiest girl in school to the Yule ball and she had said yes.

Hermione waited carefully and finished her ice cream and when she was sure Oliver would no longer be in Quality Quiddich Supplies, she went into the shop and purchased a Puddlemere United scarf and tee shirt with their emblem of two golden crossed bulrushes on each of them, happy with her day she apperated back home and wondered what she could go for the next three days and what to do with the rest of her Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I just wanted to thank all the people who have put me on an alert or a favourite story list but can I maybe ask that you give a tiny little review? Please? Also sorry for the long update but no matter how many times I tried to write this chapter it just wasn't coming out right. Also there is a small flashback scene in this chapter and I think it is good to listen to White Flag by Dido when reading that part – makes it more emotional oh! And there is a little bit of Fred/Hermione is this chapter but it's all pretty much past tense

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Ellie who inspired me to continue this story. =)

Anyway I realized that I have not been putting in a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other copyrighted material that may or may not include the potterverse

Chapter 3: Secrets and Scars and sluts oh my!

Hermione woke with a sense of foreboding on early Thursday morning, she went through a list of things in her mid but couldn't quite place why she was feeling this way. She had secured two tickets for the Puddlemere game, asked Ginny to go, made time to shred Ron's shirt and burn the pieces but there was just something bothering her. Hermione had snakes coiling in her stomach, just like when she had been on the run with harry, but that didn't explain anything, she was not on the run and the world was now a safe place once again.

Hermione was eating a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon thinking about seeing Oliver when her stomach gave a lurch and had to make sure she would not need to run to the bathroom any time soon and started to think on why _Oliver_ would cause such a reaction, often when in deep thought Hermione would talk aloud to herself to try and process the information. "Well, it can't be that I'm nervous about seeing him on Saturday, I mean we were at Hogwarts together and the last time I saw him was... shit! The battle." Hermione who had been pacing around her small kitchen sank into one of the wooden chairs around the circular table and cradled her head in her hands and whispered to herself "The last time that I saw Oliver Wood was when he dragged Fred out of the rubble."

_Fred was lying half buried in bits of debris, a large gash across his right cheek extending from the tip of his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth._

_Hermione was sobbing into Ron's chest while he was screaming "they killed Fred! I'll kill them! That's if mum doesn't get to them first!"_

_Harry and Percy were duelling the Deatheaters fiercely and Oliver appeared to help, Ron was now trying to protect Fred's body from further harm but was dangerously close to being hit by the curses flying about and Hermione was cowering behind a statue sobbing her eyes out, Oliver thought this was completely out of character as Hermione Granger did not under any circumstances cower, Fred must have meant something to her, Oliver ran over to Fred and was trying to unbury the rest of him while Ron who was still sobbing into his chest was swatting at him, attempting to get him to leave but after a few seconds and "Ron we've got to move him!" _

_He conceded and they dragged Fred out of the rubble and as the pressure on his lower body was lifted he let out a weak, dry cough "Fred!" Hermione cried "your still alive, oh thank the gods you're still alive!" Fred's glazy eyes swivelled in her direction._

_Ron who had now joined in on the duel gave a laugh of relief and called to his brother "if I find out that you were only playing dead as some kind of sick joke I will play murderer!"_

_Hermione gave a weak laugh and another small sob, her cheeks were flushed and there was tear tracks down her face "come on lass, we have to get him to Madam Pomfrey!" _

"Damn it!" Hermione screamed as she put on her coat and walked towards the door of her apartment before reconsidering and doubling back to grab a handful of flu powder step in the fire-place and shout "Diagon alley!". Twirling at a maddening place she arrived in the leaky cauldron with a single tear leaking from her eye.

Running down the cobbled street of Diagon alley, receiving odd looks from the morning shoppers Hermione only stopped when she reached the bright orange joke shop of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, opening the door she walked in to the joke shop "Fred? Where are you?" she called out to the storefront.

"Hermione?" he replied emerging from the back room with a smile on his face then seeing Hermione with tears streaming down hers and on the verge of an emotional breakdown his expression darkened to a sort of subdued rage. "What happened, is it Ron?" he ran to the crying witch and wrapped his arms around her "come on ill make some tea," guiding her into the upstairs apartment he and his brother shared he sat her down on the couch and waved his wand to set the kettle going and summon two mugs and some tea, milk and sugar.

"A little mi- Hermione started to say

"A little milk and sugar," Fred finished "I remember how you take your tea, I mean we drank enough of the stuff during your fifth and sixth year!" he laughed, a sunny warm sound, sweet like honey and peppermint.

Hermione gave a weak smile; it was true that they _had _drank a lot of tea, it calmed her, especially when Ron was being a dick and sticking his tongue down the throat of that bimbo she had the misfortune of having to share a dorm with.

Fred brought over the tea and sat down next to her "Now what happened?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea and looked up into Fred's crystal blue eyes, she gave a sigh then began to speak "well I met Oliver Wood in Diagon Alley yesterday and he kinda asked me to go watch him play and then this morning I started to freak out and now I'm here getting all manic on you!"

Fred laughed again causing Hermione to swat at him "it's not funny!"

"It really is!" he replied "you're getting stressed because a boy asked you out, Hermione you're turning into a girl!"

"No..." another tear leaked from her eye "Fred, the last time I saw him was when you almost died."

He stopped laughing immediately and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug "oh Hermione, shhhhh shhhhh you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"But Fred I will always worry about you, you were the first time I ever truly loved someone, you'll always have a place in my heart, you know that!"

Fred reflected on his memories of being with her, the first time they kissed in the room of requirement after discovering her crying out of frustration at how his little brother was so blind to her feelings for him, sitting in the kitchen with the house elves drinking tea and just talking, then saying goodbye the night before they let of the fireworks, holding her that night he had considered staying and being with her openly no more sneaking around.

"Would it be inappropriate to tell my cheating lying little brother that you're great in the sack?"

The randomness and absurdity of that question sent both Fred and Hermione into gales of laughter "yes it would be terribly inappropriate and untrue considering you don't know a thing about that!" she shouted

Fred only wiggled his eyebrows in reply "oh hey while I remember are you coming over for dinner tonight? Mums been hinting very strongly that if any of us are to see you we should kidnap you and force her cooking down your throat,"

More laughter "yeah that sounds fun but only if I can be especially slutty and wear practically nothing to show your bastard little brother what he's missing!"

"Hmmmmmm, those luscious long legs of yours on display all night let me think!" Fred replied with a wink

"Shut up you!" she hit him again. "Oh lord look at the time! Sorry Fred got to go!" and with that Hermione apperated from the spot to her apartment.

Landing in her room she looked out the outfit she was going to wear when she went to dinner and smiled an evil little smile to herself "this is going to be fun!"

When the time came to get ready for dinner Hermione stripped off and stepped into the shower lathering soap all over her body she almost wanted Ron in there with her, almost but not quite she then thought that in a few weeks it could be Oliver and that thought cheered her considerably.

Wrapped in a towel she fetched her wand from her bedside table and performed a quick drying charm and got dressed in a red halter top, a pair of denim shorts and a pair of silver strappy heeled sandals. Sitting down at her vanity she put in a set of gold hoop earrings and little bit of colour riche burning rose, she smiled at herself in the mirror, perfect!

Practicing her sashaying over to the fireplace she took another pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and stepped in "the burrow!" she shouted and she whirled away landing in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Hermione dear How are you?" the smiling face of Mrs. Weasley greeted her as soon as she came to a stop.

"I'm great Mrs. Weasley what about you?" she replied beaming, Molly Weasley always made the burrow feel like home and like she was part of family

"Fine dear just fine, now dinners almost ready why don't you go take a seat in the living room with Harry and Ginny."

With that she moved through to the sitting room to met her two best friends, Harry rose to greet her and envelop her in a tight, warm hug "hey 'mione," he flashed a dazzling smile at her and took in her appearance, gave a laugh shook his head and sat back down on the couch with Ginny.

Her reaction was a lot less subtle, "Wow Hermione you look hot!"

Harry looked between them and burst into laughter again, Ginny gave a confused look and mouthed 'what?' to Hermione who got what Harry was laughing at immediately.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD IMMEADIATLY!" she shouted.

Ginny then understood, "Harry! How dare you suggest such things about your best friend and your fiancé?"

Mrs Weasley burst into the room and she and Hermione shouted "HIS WHAT?" At the same time.

"Subtle honey very subtle," harry grinned at his soon to be wife and leaned over to give her a passionate kiss.

Mrs Weasley proceeded to do her very best Dolores Umbridge impression "hmm hmm!"

The couple broke apart, "so that's where she gets it from!" Hermione laughed

"Back to the point!" Mrs. Weasley shouted "you're getting married?"

Ginny held up her left hand and sure enough sitting there on her finger a modest diamond ring. Mrs Weasley shrieked in delight and gathered both Harry and Ginny in a massive hug.

Just as the excitement died down slightly the flames roared green and Ron and Lavender whorebag Brown stepped out of the fireplace. Mrs Weasley rushed to tell them and Ron congratulated the pair and lavender gave a small smile.

Soon the entire Weasley clan were around the dinner table and everything was going great, everyone was polite to each other Ron was pretending he couldn't see Hermione and Hermione made sure to bend over as much as possible, sending Fred and George into hysterics when she pulled out a cherry flavoured lolly pop in the living room and eating it as provocatively as possible.

Everything was going great, that was until Lavender opened her mouth. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were sitting together on the sofa, Harry and Ginny next to them and everyone else was on assorted chairs, Ron was sitting on an armchair with Lavender on his lap and Hermione was sitting on the floor by Harry's legs.

"She is such a whore!" Lavender said 'quietly' to Ron while glaring at Hermione "why doesn't she just go back to her brothel? I mean why she is even here at _your_ house?"

Ginny was on her feet immediately "what did you just say?" she screamed at her

Lavender picked up her glass of wine and stood to take it to the kitchen "Nothing!" she trilled out sweetly, walking past Hermione she did the most fake stumble spilling wine all over her. "Woops!"

"Ughhhh!" She stood and went to the kitchen to try clean it when there was a colossal thump; she rushed back in to see what was going on.

What she found was harry restraining Ginny, Fred and George clapping and Lavender on the floor cradling a broken jaw.

A.N if anyone is interested to see what Hermione is wearing in this chapter simply remove the spaces and go to

arai8fanfic . tumbl r. Com


	4. Chapter 4

A.N I realize this chapter is short but it seems the right place to leave it in a did they? Didn't they? Fashion of suspense. Mwahaha! I am amazed at my evilness ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. I do not make money for this. Now let me cry in my corner okay?

Chapter 4: Humanity

Ginny was still screaming, rivalling even Mrs. Weasley who was attempting to fix Lavenders jaw in the kitchen "leave that motherfucking little whore!" she was screaming "she deserves a whole lot more! And believe me if she says another word against Hermione ill do a lot more that punch her!" Harry who was still pinning her to the couch got a fair bit of abuse but not as much as lavender was. Arthur was yelling at Fred and George who were egging Ginny on and Hermione was sitting where she had been previously, trying not to laugh at Ginny shouting through insults at Lavender among which were "whorebag!" "Dogface!" and Hermione's personal favourite "Home wrecking Queen of the sluts!"

Harry was trying to calm her down and was succeeding, Ginny's breathing became deeper and he almost let her go until Ron opened his dumbass mouth.

"Don't listen to Ginny Lav; she always gets angry when it's her 'time'"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ginny started again throwing more insults into the next room causing Harry to pin her down again. "You manslut cheating bastard!" "You have a fucking cheek to call anyone a whore when you can't even keep it in your pants for more than two hours! You were with her TWO WEEKS after the battle and I kept your filthy little secret because you told me you were sorry! And that it would never happen again! You said you would be faithful to Hermione and marry her and have children but you are a LIEING CHEATING FILTHY LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

Hermione felt sick "two weeks?"...

Harry looked into her eyes "I'm sorry 'mione, we thought it would be best if you never knew."

"HARRY LET ME GO!" Ginny screamed "I'M GONNA LET MUM PRACTICE HER HEALING CHARMS WHEN I BREAK HIS FUCKING NECK!"

But it was in fact Hermione that went into the next room; she took the chair opposite Ron next to Mrs. Weasley -

"I HOPE SHE JAMS A CANDLESTICK I YOUR URETHRA!"

Every man in the house winced.

"Ron look at me," he met Hermione's eyes for the first time that night, his eyes full of pain, of truth.

"I can't believe you would do that to me! You are the one that made _me_ feel bad about talking to Seamus, for going out for drinks with the girls, you made _me _feel guilty for not being with you more and all that time you were with her!" Hermione inclined her head to Lavender with a look of disgust on her face "tell me something Ron, if I had stayed when I caught you that night, if we had tried to work it out would you have stayed faithful?"

Pain and insecurity clouded his eyes, so similar to Fred's yet so different, "I uhh...I don't..."

"That's a no then," Hermione stood and walked to the door, opening it and turning back to face the rest of the kitchen "thank you for the having me Mrs. Weasley and goodbye Ronald, I love you but I deserve better, I deserve someone who will stay," and so she turned and walked out into the cool night air, Leaving Ron dabbing his eyes on his shirt. Wandering aimlessly until she reached the apple orchard, she had always liked it up there, "Goodbye." She whispered and apperated away.

Oliver Wood was coming out of the changing rooms of Puddlemere stadium, just out a shower after a long days practise he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved cream Ralph Lauren polo and his hair was shaggy and windswept as usual, now many things he expected to meet on the field but nothing could prepare him for a tearful Hermione Granger wearing almost nothing asking him if he wanted to go get drunk however he said yes an soon they were at the new wizarding nightclub that had opened in London 'the serpent lounge' sole proprietor Draco Malfoy, who discovered that after there was no evil overlord threatening to kill everyone the wizarding population wanted to go out and party more so he invested in the club business and soon he was making thousands every week.

The club was lavishly furnished with booths and tables around the edges of the massive room, the dance floor was large and expansive and to get to it you would enter the club and walk down the short flight of stairs into what was once a grand ballroom with the bar stretching across the right wall.

Hermione dragged Oliver straight to the bar and ordered two double tequilas,"whoa! Start us off any stronger hen."

Hermione downed her shot then turned to look at him coyly "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that we were here to get drunk not drink two percent wicked."

Oliver gave a laugh and downed his drink also then winced as it burned his throat "woooooohh! God I'm getting flashbacks of my last night out in Glasgow!"

The pair continued this way talking and drinking, laughing and more drinking and then more drinking. And it was funny Hermione thought to herself while looking into Oliver's sea green eyes how much she loved his Scottish accent and his eyes, they were the perfect colour not green and not blue but the perfect balance, and his ass in those jeans! Woooooohh Hermione where did that come from? Must be the alcohol, oh well! She giggled and jumped to her feet only to stumble and trip but lucky that Oliver had such good reflexes he caught her.

"Ooo! Why –why thank you very much!" she thanked him in a rather childish voice that only appeared when she got drunk, which was not very often but Ginny can be very persuasive when slightly inebriated

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back

"Okay!" she said shaking her head feverishly then thinking "why are we whispering?"

"Well...I don't know!" he replied laughing

Hermione didn't know whether it was the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed or Oliver's sweet and spicy cinnamon scent at such close range that made her do it but either way she leaned in closer to Oliver and smirked at the now confused expression on his face and pressed her lips against his.

It started soft and sweet then evolved into a passionate flurry, her tongue slipping into his mouth, fighting for control, both trying to taste each other, Oliver ran his hands all the way up her legs and up to rest just over her rear, after breaking apart for air he stared into Hermione's hazel eyes speckled with flecks of green and noticed that they were still slightly slited like a cats from all the way back at Hogwarts.

"That was certainly interesting!" he laughed still quite shocked at Hermione Granger of all people getting totally drunk.

Hermione flashed him a smile and grabbed the ass she had a new found love for "come on! Dance with me Olli!"

And so they danced, and it was in the early hours of Friday morning when they fell into bed together that Hermione found her faith in humanity reassured.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N – This chapter is dedicated to meharrypotter and weaslygirl394 whom is totally awesome ;D ...whom I love that word, right! Story time.

Sorry this chapter took so long i had a small case of the block

Also i realize that they eat bacon and eggs a lot but hey! Its breakfast what they gonna have filet mignon?

Disclaimer: I am JK therefore I own this shizz LOL joke, I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Last Thursday Night

The sun rose high in the sky to shine in the gap in Oliver Wood's curtains, shining right in his companions face Hermione Granger drowsily woke, noticing her pillow was firmer that usual and that it appeared to be moving in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly sitting right up then fighting off the vertigo and nausea, groaning she fell back onto her 'pillow' "How much did I drink last night?"She asked herself out loud then remembering her moving pillow shot right back up to discover that it was in fact a sleeping Oliver Wood.

"Oh fuc-fudge!" she whispered so as not to wake the sleeping man, then rather comically checking under the covers to see if they were naked, they were not. "Oh! Thank god!" It was just now that she was coming out the fog of sleep she noticed what felt like a sledge hammer being repeatedly slammed into her head.

_There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head... _

Her phone was ringing "oh how appropriate!" diving into the rear pockets of her shorts the screen indicated that it was Ginny calling, slipping out of the bed and out into the main area of the apartment she answered the call.

"Hello?" she said

"Hermione are you okay? Where are you?" came Ginny's reply also hushed, obviously Harry was still sleeping.

"I'm fine Gin I'm just a little confused, I woke up next to Oliver Wood."

Ginny abandoned all quietness "You slept with him?" there was a grunt in the background that informed Hermione that Harry was now awake.

"Oooww! Ginny not so loud and no I did not have sex with him, I'm fully clothed thank you very much, but I'm not sure what I'm doing in his house or why I was in his bed!"

"Get over here now!" was her reply.

"Ginny I'm not going to sneak out him! Besides I would like to find out what the hell I did last night!"

"Fine! But get here for lunch!" and with that she terminated the call.

Hermione groaned to herself and regretted ever teaching her best friend to use a mobile phone.

Now off the phone Hermione took the time to admire Oliver's apartment, it was large by all standards but certainly modest for a full time Quidditch player , it was an open plan living space with a sitting area and kitchen opposite, the only rooms that had doors were the bedroom and the bathroom but both were large and expansive.

Hearing a shuffling behind her she turned to see Oliver padding into the bathroom then a tinkering and he came out shoving his shirt from the previous night in the wicker hamper and walked towards her holding out a small bottle full of a blue liquid.

"If you feel as bad as i feel than your gonna want to take this."

Hermione took the bottle from him and downed the contents, immediately her headache cleared and she no longer felt sick.

"Hangover potion," Oliver explained "Miracle in a bottle!"

Hermione just coming out of the haze of her hangover and she was probably still a little drunk from the night before, noticed that Oliver Wood was standing in front of her half naked, she stared at his toned arms , defined Pecs and sculpted abs. He was a god!

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Still looking at the gorgeous athlete standing in front of her she replied "oh! Abs-solutly!"

He gave a shy lopsided grin that made Hermione's heart flutter and went to the fridge to see what he could prepare them both for breakfast.

"Umm, all i appear to have in stock is bacon and eggs," Oliver said with a sheepish grin "so how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Hmm, a little fried one for me and now if you don't mind i would very much like to use your shower."

And so Hermione went for a much appreciated shower and tried very hard to not picture Oliver's abs but failed miserably.

"Oh well!" she sighed quietly to herself and let the hot water pour over her skin "c'est la vie!"

Now thoroughly washed, Hermione wrapped herself in a warm fluffy towel and suddenly realized that she had no clothes to wear, she had let Oliver take them to be washed, "uh Oliver? I'm kinda in your bathroom naked with no clothes did you plan this?"

What she got in reply was Oliver's sweet booming laugh and a knock on the bathroom door she answered it to him grinning as she did, he was there holding out her now clean clothes still chuckling. Hermione gave a giggle as well and closed the door back over.

Grabbing her wand she muttered a quick drying charm and transfigured her shorts into a pair of boot-cut jeans but kept her halter the same, hey she looked hot in it!

And so now fully dressed she wandered out of Oliver's bathroom and sat down at the table and tucked into her breakfast, she smirked across the table at Oliver "Do you think you would be kind enough to enlighten me as to what the hell we did last night?"

"I think you mean what you did," was his reply "where shall i begin, the bit where you kissed me or the part where you grabbed me by the arse?"

The memories came back to her in a flood of clarity, especially the feel of his firm butt when she smacked it "oh my wizard god! I practically molested you I'm so sorry!" she buried her head in her hands and groaned "I'm such a whore, lavender is right!"

"Hey, don't say that!"

Oliver knew Hermione didn't remember but while drunk she had told him all about the previous night, about Lavender and how Ginny punched her in the face, he would need to send her a muffin basket for that one, but she also told him of the hurt the bitch's words had caused and that is why they even ended up out drinking.

"You're anything but a slut or a whore or anything else like that, trust me I've had my fair share and i know them when i see them." Oliver found his word's met with a watery smile

"Thank you Oliver, you're really sweet." She said very quietly, almost not even a whisper.

And so they finished their breakfast in a companionable silence and when it became time for Hermione to leave she just couldn't resist kissing him once more, this time sweet and chaste, one she would defiantly remember and if she thought on it would get her through Ginny's waterboarding.

~o~O~o~

When Hermione arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place she found herself surprised, Harry had done the place up well, the Drawing room in which she and Ginny were now sitting having tea was lavishly upholstered in a midnight blue instead of the emerald green that it had been when she had been on the run.

As expected Ginny had practically beat what happened out of her but still did not believe her when she said she had not done the nasty with Oliver.

"I swear Ginny! I did not sleep with him, well i suppose technically i did but not in the way you're thinking!" still trying to convince her sceptical friend Hermione took another drink of her tea, somehow it just didn't taste as good as when Fred made it, "however..."

Ginny gave a squeal, nothing like a gossip with your best friends or friend in this case; Luna Lovegood was still away on her trip to Bulgaria to confirm sightings of the Crumple-Horned Snorklak, "what did you do, if it wasn't sex then was it... you know," she made a very rude and very graphic illustration of what she meant.

"What? NO!" Hermione screamed with mock outrage "why i never! I am no common street whore like Lavender Brown!"

The pair burst into fits of giggles, "okay, okay what did you do 'mione?"

"I kissed him... twice." Giggles and squeals from Ginny,

"Well smack my arse and call me Olly! We need to get you drunk more!"

"Oh, I did that too!" Hermione told her friend with a cheeky wink.

A loud boom of laughter came from the hallway, Ginny strode to the door and dragged Harry in by the ear "How much of that did you hear?" she asked her soon to be husband.

Harry looked pleadingly at his best friend, "oh I'm not helping you out of this one buddy!" Hermione answered him.

Harry was then punished for his so far unsatisfactory silence by Ginny swiftly grabbing him by the crotch and squeezing, not too tightly but enough to warn him that he was in dangerous territory; this elicited a cross between a strangled yell and a sensual moan.

"Okay, okay you psycho woman! I heard most of it okay!"

Ginny released him and told him he might as well stay, he would find out anyway and so Hermione retold her story but when she got to the part about grabbing him and calling him Olly he but in – "you know Fred and George used to do that too." – the threesome was sent into gales of laughter and they continued this way for some time but Hermione was formulating an evil dastardly trick, Harry knew fine and well not to spy on her, she thought he had learned his lesson when she had almost castrated him for barging into Ron's room at the burrow and seeing her in a rather compromising position when he knew fine and well what they were doing.

It was almost an hour later, Harry was in one of the upstairs bathrooms taking apart the sink to see what was causing the blockage they had been experiencing, Harry figured some Dark Material had stored itself in the drainage, and the pair's conversation had steered towards Ginny's life when Hermione suddenly came out with "so how's the sex? Is he still as good as i last week?"

Safe to say Harry paid dearly for his eavesdropping, he found himself once again almost being neutered, he had to grovel at Ginny's feet begging her to believe that nothing ever happened when Hermione finally admitted the truth, deeming Harry appropriately punished.

Ginny was still not very amused, and whispered into Harry's ear "i can't believe i believed her, we need to get her back, also i know a perfect way for you to make me forget all this horrible drama." With that she sashayed out the room and gave Hermione a pleading look and a sexily blew a kiss at her soon to be husband

Hermione looked at her watch and proclaimed it was time for her to go; Ginny thanked her with her eyes while Hermione sat muttering "In the middle of the fecking day! And apparently I'm the slut!"

Hermione walked to the door and said good bye but Ginny was already leading Harry to their bedroom, already half-way up the stairs, giggling as she went.

_A.N just a small note down here, i really want to do the next chapter dedicated to Harry and Ginny if that's something you would like then leave a review =) however if you think that that would be terrible and would just like me to get on with the story i could abandon this idea completely _


	6. Chapter 6

A.N Once again this is dedicated to my triplets the infamous Hogwarts jaguar00 and WeasleyGirl394, Great authors, read their stories or mama Umbridge will love your bottom till it bleeds!

I added a little Alice in Wonderland to this chapter, it's one of my favourite books other than the Harry Potter series and i love the poem i have included especially.

Disclaimer: Once again i must question your sanity if you can possibly conceive the notion that any of this belongs to me.

Chapter the sixth:

The days drifted by slowly after_ that_ Thursday. Hermione and Ginny seen Puddlemere flatten the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny was not best pleased at this result but when she saw Oliver beam at Hermione when he swooped overhead during a victory lap she softened considerably towards the man who had recently captured her best friend, of course neither of them knew that they were ensnaring each other . Oliver put his growing fondness to the fact that there was a possibility of a real relationship and was simply excited for what could happen, Hermione however blamed her feelings to the man on a kind of emotional displacement, missing having a man in her life, missing the only man that had ever been intimate with her, missing Ron.

Almost two weeks had passed since then and Hermione was back at work and happy to be, she sat in the healer's station in the quiet emergency ward of St Mungo's reading a worn copy of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and was just reaching the part in which her favourite poem from the book is recited, she began to move her lips along as she read and was soon reading the poem aloud.

'_Tis the voice of the lobster; i heard him declare_

'_You have baked me too brown, i must sugar my hair'_

_As a duck with its Eyelids, so he with his nose_

_Trims his belt and his buttons, and turns out his toes._

_When the sands are all dry, he is as gay as a lark,_

_And will talk in contemptuous tones of the Shark._

_But, when the tide rises and sharks are around,_

_His voice has a timid and tremulous sound._

_I passed by his garden and marked, with one eye,_

_How the Owl and the Panther were sharing a pie._

_The Panther took pie-crust, and gravy, and meat,_

_While the Owl had the dish as its share of the treat._

_When the pie was all finished, the Owl, as a boon,_

_Was kindly permitted to pocket the spoon:_

_While the Panther received knife and fork with a growl,_

_And concluded the banquet by eating the Owl._

The door to the ward was suddenly opened and none other than Oliver Wood walked in cradling his arm with the Puddlemere manager fussing about him.

"I'm fine Peter!" he complained to the distraught man.

Hermione rushed over to the pair, "Please tell me he'll be able to play again!" Peter pleaded to her

"Well, I'll have to see what's wrong first, please go sit in the waiting room sir and I'll bring you any news when i have any." She replied, adopting the severe tone she used to get family to let her work.

She then began to perform several diagnostic charms and it was soon revealed to her that Oliver had fractured his radius and ulna. "Oh bloody hell Oliver what did you do?" she asked, fetching a numbing potion.

Oliver gave a sigh of relief as the pain ceased "reached too far and fell of my broom," he answered "But I'll be okay wont I? I can still play?" he sounded worried and gave Hermione the cutest look she had ever seen, she had to resist the urge to kiss the little puppy.

"I'll see what i can do." With that she went back to her station to put in a prescription for some pain potion and collect one of the books titled 'Orthopaedic Injuries and Corrective Spells' and brought it back over to Oliver's bedside, flipping to the section on bones in the arm she first read the section quickly so as to understand what she was doing and incanted "ossi cura et refectione." The end of her wand glowed a brilliant blue and a small orb flew into Oliver's arm, it started to glow and there was a small crack as the bones fused together and Oliver gave a shiver.

"I'm sorry Oliver but you're going to have to rest for a little while, No quiddich for at least two weeks and you'll have to stay here for observation over the next two days till i see how those breaks heal."

Oliver made a noise of discontent, something like a growl and a moan, "Dammit!" he said angrily

"I'll bring Mr. Kingsleigh in and we can discuss things further," Hermione smiled at him kindly and went to fetch the manager.

Safe to say he was not best pleased with their predicament, he even suggested that they put a charm on his arm and let him play anyway; Hermione was outraged and told him that if she allowed Oliver to play the bones would not be properly healed and he could lose mobility and never play quiddich again. The man soon left, not in the best of moods for he had lost his keeper, the reserve didn't have a thing on Wood.

It was several hours later when Hermione brought Oliver some pain medication that he got the chance to speak with her again, there had been a cauldron explosion and she had been called away to help.

"Peter isn't that bad, he just really wants to win." He explained to her after downing the vial of bright green liquid. "I just wish i wasn't stuck here for the next two days!"

"Well winning is most defiantly not worth losing an arm for!" She told him rather sharply, she was still quite angry at the manager for if they had gone with his idea her Oliver could have been hurt. Hermione gave a groan, she really needed to get better control over her hormones, and possessive feelings for someone you hardly know are never good. "Anyways staying here won't be that bad," she told him then in a seductive whisper "I'll take very good care of you."

Oliver laughed and Hermione told him to get some sleep, so he settled down for the night, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He was woken suddenly by Hermione sitting on his lap; he was still in St Mungo's but in a wheelchair and his arm was perfectly fine, "Now Olly its time we take you temperature," she said pulling a thermometer from her partially exposed cleavage, it was only now that Oliver realized that she was wearing what appeared to be a 'naughty nurse' outfit, very similar to the one Katie Bell wore one Halloween, She suddenly gave a fake "oopsies!" as she dropped the thermometer on the round, she stood and turned so Oliver could see right up her dress when she bent over to retrieve it –

He jerked awake as a massive pain shot down his arm and gave a strangled cry, Hermione rushed over to him only to see his arm was bruised and was being held at an odd angle.

Hermione had absolutely no idea what was going on but of one thing she was sure, this was no accident.

Oliver had been cursed.

"Call the Aurors!" she shouted to the healer at the station "and get him up to spell damage!" Hermione rushed over to the small administorial space and sent a note up to the fourth floor, quickly the other healer, Healer Grey, transported him up to the ward while Hermione waited on the Auror to arrive.

_A.N haha! End scene. I'm sorry it's a little short but if i continue then I'll be going on forever! So I've decided to wrap it up here and continue next chapter!_

_Also if anyone is interested you can see what Hermione wears in Oliver's dream, descriptive writing is not my strongpoint so i tend to base things off of real life. _

_Remove the spaces and go to _arai8fanfic . tumblr . com


	7. Chapter 7

A.N just a quick little note here, i shouldn't want to take up too much of your time. I want to thank all of you who may be reading this and cyber cookies to all who review! *!* and also a small reply to CarlitaM to set your mind at ease should it be distressed that is, there shall be no love triangle. This is purely a HermOliver fic, although i suppose i understand where you came from, i like to think of Fred and Hermione as friends who started dating but realised it was a mistake so instead of growing bitter and resentful towards each other they parted on good terms and remained friends, however there will always be something special between them. And i want to give you a big cyber hug because your review made me smile like a mad child :D.

Disclaimer: Does J.K leave the story hanging for god knows how long? Nope that's what i do because teachers feel the need to interrupt my wonderful story with a truckload of homework

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: The Witch is back.<p>

Harry was seated at his cubical in the auror office when the call came through, he like Hermione was also back at work, and was worried as he set off towards the apparation point. He started muttering to himself as he was walking, "what does this mean?" He thought to himself "are there death eaters at large again?" But the question that ran through his head most frequently was "Is Hermione alright?"

He got his answer when he arrived in the emergency ward at St. Mungo's, finding a distraught and pacing Hermione "Harry! Thank god you're here, he was cursed," she then voiced her main worry in a lower tone "do you think it was Death eaters?"

"I can't know until we see him, and the crime scene." His voice was gentle but had a firm edge, enough to bring Hermione out of worrying and lead him to the injured quiddich player.

When they arrived at spell damage they found Oliver's bed being partially obscured by Healer Grey and Healer Shepherd and Oliver himself seizing, Hermione rushed forward to help "Jesus! What the hell is happening?"

"The curse appears to be killing his arm," the veteran Healer Shepherd answered her "Healer Grey any suggestions?"

"We could re-grow his bones." The intern healer stuttered

"I see, i like your way of thinking but first we have to remove them." With that he set about performing some very complicated spells which removed every bone in Oliver's arm starting at his phalanges then the metacarpus and carpus, once these bones in the hand were gone his wand moved to Oliver's forearm, vanishing his radius and ulna then the bones in his upper arm, the Humerus, scapula and clavicle.

"Alex, fetch some skele-grow for me will you?" Healer shepherd asked the young trainee.

"Of course!" and so he bustled away to the pharmaceutical station.

"Now Ms. Granger, now that he's stopped seizing i need you to go round the other side of the bed and talk to him, i don't care how just keep him calm, normally i would sedate him but i don't want to risk advancing the curse."

And so she followed healer shepherd's instructions and went to take Oliver's hand on the other side of the bed, he looked to her with a pained expression, fear clouding his eyes and a silent plea for help emanated from his sea colour irises.

"Don't worry Oliver, it's all going to be fine." She rubbed his healthy arm soothingly and tried not to think about the pain he would go through in a matter of minutes, now taking skele-grow was painful enough but when you needed a direct shot into your body to kill the curse eating at your arm things could get a little torturous.

"Now keep him calm Hermione, because this won't be pleasant." The healer warned her, as Alex came back with the potion and a syringe.

When the Healer gave him the injection, Oliver cried out in pain and started to thrash wildly.

"Oliver honey talk to me now, remember that move you did when you blocked that goal from Lyra Delray, tell me about it" Hermione employed her old trick for distracting boys "now I know you told me already but explain how you do that again?"

Oliver gave another yelp; it seemed her trick would not be enough of a distraction, even for hardcore Quidditch manic Oliver Wood.

Hermione couldn't even begin to imagine what pain the man was experiencing, it made her blood boil just thinking about Oliver being in pain.

"Hermione!" the elder healer exclaimed, too much stress could cause even more damage in the delicate state Oliver was in.

Hermione didn't quite know what she was doing but she continued anyway, framing his face with her hands she leaned in, inhaling Oliver's delectable scent and captured his mouth with hers.

Sparks flew between them as Oliver felt a jolt of electricity strike his lips and for the minutes that they kissed Oliver felt no pain, just the silent conformation that they were now more than old friends flirting and toeing the boundaries of friendship.

It was that kiss that Oliver would go on to describe as being the one that saved him, the one that got him to be a better man and settle down and start a family.

When they finally pulled apart the two other healers were staring at them, Alex was smiling and trying not to laugh, he and Hermione had talked during the long hours they sent working in the ER, while Healer shepherd simply looked shocked.

"Right then, we'll just leave you to it." The older man said rather awkwardly, causing Alex to burst into a fit of giggles and drag his mentor away.

~~~~~~O_O_O~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later, after talking about what was going on between them that they decided that there was most definitely something, and that Hermione broached the subject of Oliver's condition.

"Oliver?" she began rather timidly.

"What's up?" he asked her with a small frown, he didn't like the idea of something bothering her

"I don't want you to be angry okay?" she continued

Oliver smiled reassuringly at her "Don't worry love; I could never get angry at you, not after you helped us out during that storm."

Hermione was touched that he even remembered that "it's about your arm, that curse hut you really bad and i don't think you'll be able to play for a few months."

Oliver just smiled at her, "why would i be mad at you? It's not your fault Hermione and I'm not going to blame you because i got cursed," Then joked "You know i can live without Quidditch!"

Hermione laughed, he didn't blame her, and she could have kissed him... again.

Healer Shepherd entered the private room, the pair were laughing at something that had been said before he walked in.

"Mr. Wood," he started "I have to inform you that you cannot play until your arm is completely healed."

"That's fine, Hermione already told me that." Oliver replied.

"And you know that you won't be able to use that arm properly for some time? You'll need a help around the house."

Oliver gave a small "oh!" and looked slightly confused.

"I was going to recommend Hermione as you two know each other so well."

* * *

><p>Mwahahahaha! I know i know evil cliff hanger! And i'm sooooooooooo sorry its really short but i was really struggling with this chapter.<p>

Do you forgive me? Review and tell me if you do ;)

Xoxo

Ewan


End file.
